The Demon's Fairytale
by DiLLiRgA
Summary: A dark SesshoumaruxRin one-shot. Be sure to keep tissues handy and read Author's Note.


A/N: This is a Sesshoumaru/Rin one-shot. It's very dark and depressing. More like a sob-story really. To make things clear: this piece does not reflect what I think will happen to Sesshoumaru and Rin in the future. It was just an idea that popped into my head and I don't think it's been done before so I decided to experiment. I would appreciate reviews but if you choose to do so PLEASE DON'T ASK ME WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES. I'm working on it. Enjoy this one, I might need to go back and edit it so please excuse any grammar mistakes, repetition, etc.

****************

THE DEMON'S FAIRYTALE

It was in the year of her fifteenth birthday, after seven years of traveling together, that Sesshoumaru decided, half-heartedly, to let Rin go. It would be in the girl's best interest, he had told himself. And no matter how grudgingly he had admitted to himself, he wanted only the best for her. The very best. 

Certainly in the darkest corners of his heart and mind he had entertained the idea of keeping her, asking her to be his mate. The problem with this was that he was certain she wouldn't refuse him. 'It isn't meant to be...' his mind told him. 'Perhaps there is another way?' his heart had ventured optimistically. But there was no other way. He knew it. They weren't meant to be together in this world.

His bond with the child had been sealed from the moment that he had revived her. Her attachment to him was not unexpected, but the extent to which her admiration and love for him flourished was surprising...and unfortunate. He would have to break her heart, this he knew. Naturally, there were very specific reasons as to why he had come to this conclusion, the first and foremost being shame. It was the shame and guilt he felt at the thought of being hypocritical that prevented him from allowing himself to love her. All those years ago, the grief that he had put his father through for re-marrying a human, the hatred he had bluntly expressed towards his new stepmother and lastly, the infinite pain that he had put his brother through... They were scars that would never fully heal. All these things he had done, only to turn his back on everything and hope for happiness with a human? No, his conscience wouldn't allow for it. He didn't deserve it. 

The girl was walking around, picking random flowers as they continued on towards an unknown destination. That is, unknown to Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru knew exactly where he was going: to the village where he knew his brother and his family dwelt. He would not bring himself to personally make a request of InuYasha but would send Jaken instead. Surely they would take one girl in and then he would be rid of this emotional burden. 

Sesshoumaru knew that if he did not do this now, he would never have the heart to do it later. With every look and every smile that she sent his way, his resolution crumbled. 'No more of this!' his mind yelled at him. It was time.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes milord."

"Leave us."

"A-ah...certainly milord."

"Something wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Rin," he said, bringing his clawed hand to swiftly caress the side of her face as his cold eyes hardened. "We are near InuYasha's village."

"Are we really?" Rin said trying not to blush at he lord's unexpected display of affection.. "Are we going to visit them?"

Sesshoumaru felt himself growing angry. Her childlike innocence was frustration for it made his task that much harder. But he would use this. He would his frustration and fuel it further. He would grow cold and harsh, look beyond her and inflict pain so that she would have no choice but to leave him. 

"Rin. Let this be our last meeting. You are to leave henceforth and go to that village. I have been in the presence of a human long enough and the time has come for you to separate yourself from me. Is this clear?" His voice was as cold as stone and as sharp as a thousand knives stabbing into her.

Rin cast her uncomprehending eyes at his. She was too numb to feel the tears that had started to trickle down her face. This was no cruel joke for Sesshoumaru never kid around. Still, she dared to hope.

"Se...Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

With that something inside of the demon snapped as he grasped her collar and held her up to his face, a clear foot off the ground. His eyes and voice never changed.

"Understand this, Rin. From this day onward you are never to utter my name from that mouth. I have been lenient enough with your presence but even this Sesshoumaru's reputation can withstand so much. It is over. Leave now or I will not hesitate to..."

But even he was not that good of an actor. Sesshoumaru couldn't bring himself to speak the last part of that hateful sentence as the fog over his clouded eyes lifted and he saw, for the first time, disappointment. As he lowered her to the ground, he noticed that she had stopped crying and that she wouldn't meet his glare. 

'It is done. I have broken her. Now comes the time to go,' his mind echoed. 

But as Sesshoumaru was walking away, even his keen senses failed to pick up on the darkness that had fallen upon a young girl's broken spirit. As Rin stood there, looking at the ground and seeing nothing, all she felt was anger. Anger. Betrayal. Loneliness. Betrayal. Anger. Anger...Hate...Abandonment...Hate...Pure and simple hate... She hated him. She was angry at him for doing this to her. She was angry at him for making her think that he would always be there and leaving her. She was angry at him for not being able to finish that sentence. But most of all, she was angry at herself for seeing through him. Everything that he had done was now coming back to haunt _her_ and that was an ill twist of fate. This was unfair and he had no right to do this to her. She was angry at him for being a demon, though childish an anger that was. It wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. Still...

She saw his receding figure now and it burned her. He couldn't do this to her. She wouldn't let him do this to her. But her fury took on a turn for the worse.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said in her normal voice, knowing that he would hear her. And hear her he did, although refusing to stop. Even he couldn't turn back time.  

"I... hate...you."

Startled by these whispered words, Sesshoumaru stopped. Though he told himself that this reaction was well deserved, he still refused to believe what he had heard.

"Is that so?" he said calmly yet loud enough for her to hear.

"I hate...you." Rin repeated once again, this time a little louder. Then there was silence. The wind had picked up, swiftly flowing through their hair and making it dance. The eerie atmosphere was intensified as the human, one last time, spoke of the only emotion left in her heart.

"I hate you!" She yelled at him, surprised that the sheer force of her voice had quieted everything around them.

For several minutes they stood there, neither one saying anything. After all these years, was this what they had come to? Was it fate that all the unspoken love she had for him would be thrown in her face? 'It must be so,' she thought. For the first time she lifted her head up and looked at him. If not for the moonlight, her eyes would never have been able to see the expression on his face. Try as he might, Sesshoumaru could not prevent his mouth from settling into a heavy frown. Their eyes met.

"So be it." 

With that, Sesshoumaru turned around, leaving Rin to whatever road she would inevitably choose.

**************

Rin walked on and on... It was to her luck that she knew where she was headed. The darkness couldn't hurt her now...the pain wouldn't touch her. She was done with these emotions the moment he had chosen to wipe her clean from his heart. All that existed now was deep, burning anger... Anger that would become hatred. 

She knocked on the door. Once. Twice. That was enough. The door opened to reveal a startled young woman as light slowly filtered out onto Rin's pale face.

"Well if it isn't Rin-chan!"

Hearing her name, a young man, perhaps no more than 4 years Rin's senior came running to the door, unable to hide his excitement.

"Rin! Is that really you? It's been three years!! What on earth brings you hear at this hour?"

Rin never smiled. Her expression remained fixed as she hardened her heart further. She owed this to herself.

"Lady Sango, Kohaku... It is good to see you again. I have come to request your aid, if I may."

Sango and Kohaku immediately sensed that something was wrong. As they ushered Rin into the house, Sango quickly brought some hot tea to the girl who didn't seem aware of the fact that she was shivering.

"Rin what's the matter?" Kohaku hastily asked. "Did someone do something to you? You don't look very well. Tell me what's wrong, please."

"For the time being, I can't answer your questions Kohaku. I am sorry."

Kohaku looked crestfallen but decided to leave her be. The girl looked traumatized and he wouldn't push her further tonight. Still, he couldn't stop his heart from beating just a little faster.

"Rin-chan, why don't you tell me what kind of aid it is you seek." Sango said sweetly as she sat across from Rin.

Rin looked from Kohaku to Sango. 'Such good souls.' She thought. How lucky they were, not only to have found each other once again but to have built  new life together. Sango had married the Lord Monk, had started a family and had regained her brother. Rin hoped that she did not take her fortunes for granted. Heavens forbid that Sango would have ended up like her.

"Rin-chan?" Sango said.

"I am sorry. Lady Sango, Kohaku, I wonder if you would be so kind as to train me."

"Train you?" Kohaku asked, sensing all too well where this was going.

"Yes. I... It is my wish to learn the art of... demon slaying... Please do not ask me my motives or intentions. If you will deny me this, I will take my leave now."

Sango and Kohaku were taken aback. Neither knew what to say. Their silence led Rin to believe that they were going to refuse but as she stood to leave, Kohaku grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Rin... I don't know what's going on but... don't leave. I'll train you."

"Kohaku..." Sango said, a little surprised. She was too confused but it was clear from the look on both Rin and Kohaku's faces that neither would take no for an answer. She had to give in.

"Rin-chan, why don't you stay here for a while and rest. You can have the guest room down the hall. We can all discuss this matter again in the morning, though it seems that Kohaku has agreed. I won't stop you two from going through with your decisions though I hope that they are _both_ well thought out."

"Very well. Thank you Lady Sango, Kohaku. Good evening." Rin said as she made her way to the room. 

Sango and Kohaku looked at each other. A moment later, Sango had gone off to retrieve her husband and Kohaku had gone to see InuYasha. 

As Rin crawled into bed, she realized that the frown on her face had not budged. Even if she spoke, cried or screamed, it would be there from that moment on. "What have you done to me?" she asked quietly. But the last three words she spoke before sleep claimed her would be spoken many nights into the future.

"I hate you..."

**************

5 years later...

It was like magic how the days had melted into weeks...months...years even. But some wounds only fester with time. Love and hate had become interchangeable emotions for Rin, neither one distinguishable from the other. It was indifference that had led her to agree to marry Kohaku. She was not a selfish and uncaring creature by nature but time and misfortune had taught her to look out for herself first. At this point, she didn't see Kohaku. All she saw was someone who claimed to need her and she obliged. It made no difference to her either way for the time had almost come...

For five years she had trained. Day and night, night and day, a girl possessed. No one had asked her why, even Kohaku. She knew that they knew and for what it was worth, she didn't give a damn. Within the first few months of her stay she had reverted back to her old self, her days of being a mute child. She would utter a few words here and there but other than that she was as silent as a tomb. Without being influenced, she wouldn't lose her nerve. She wouldn't be in danger of having her hatred burn out. This was the only emotion she had left and it was hers to live with.

When came the time for Rin to leave, Kohaku was the first to sense it. Never had she looked so far towards the West in one day. As Kohaku stood beside his wife under the pale moon at the edge of InuYasha's forest, he slipped his hand into hers.

"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" he asked quietly. His eyes were beginning to tear though he had always known that this day would come.

"Yes...I am sorry."

"No you're not," he said with a sad smile. 

For the first time Rin turned towards her husband and looked him in the eyes with such a fierce concentration that he had to brace himself. It was the first time in three years that he had seen her radiate such emotion. Her eyes remained fixed on his.

"You are a good man Kohaku. Even so, we must all go down our separate paths. I am going to leave you, just as he left me. Do not follow. If you desire revenge in the years to come, then, and only then, find me. I will understand."

Kohaku let go of her hand and let her walk back into the house. Never had Rin felt more like Sesshoumaru in her life. It was like an unending vicious cycle.

In the morning, Rin was gone...

*************

To the west it was... Barely stopping to rest. Enough time had been wasted. As Rin made her way to Sesshoumaru's castle, what was also once her home, she contemplated everything that had come upon her. This time, happiness would not flee from her grasp. She was now old enough to better understand life for what it was. She was now strong enough to take control of some situations.

***************

When she arrived at the castle, she stood, waiting with her sword in her hand. She was certain that he would come, once he had picked up her scent. But the person who came out first was not the demon lord she had expected. Instead, her sad eyes fell upon what was surely a small version of Sesshoumaru, bearing the same crescent moon on his little forehead as he approached the stranger with a smile on his face. His golden eyes looked up to the young woman who, despite all effort, showed a sad smile. 

Rin knelt down and took in the boy's appearance more carefully. They had let his snow-white hair grow and there were traces of stripes across his cheeks that would no doubt develop in the years to come. But it was the eyes that revived something in her heart that she had long since killed. It was at this moment that the reality of Rin's world started to make itself known. Waves upon waves of cruel truth crashed upon her. Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she leaned in and gave the child a kiss on his forehead. She got up and turned around to walk away.

As Rin was a short distance past the castle's entrance, she felt a presence behind her. She knew that turning around would be the last mistake that she would make...and she made it purposefully. 

There he stood, unchanged, unwavering...his hair blowing in the wind. The child clung to his father's leg, Rin observed, reminiscent of the many times she had used Sesshoumaru as a shield in her youth. He would have done anything for her back then. When had it all come to this?

"Son, take this to your mother. Tell her that we are not to be disturbed. She will understand. Are we clear?" Sesshoumaru said as he, to Rin's confusion, took Tenseiga and handed it to his son. Unable to lift the heavy object, the child solved the problem by dragging the sword and fading into the castle.

"Sesshoumaru...sama." Rin said, lifting her eyes to meet his. Her frown had settled once again, matching his own.

"Why have you come?"

"I have started to ask myself that same question."

The two stared at each other. It had been long...too long... for both of them. Their eyes betrayed all the emotions that they had struggled so hard to kill and hide away from the world. But a realization had dawned on Rin the moment that she had seen the boy: Sesshoumaru had moved on. She was nothing more than a memory in his life now. Never had she felt so out of place as she did then. She tore her eyes away from him and started to walk away.

"You will never be replaced. Rin." 

Rin stopped. He had almost choked her name out. His words had not fallen on deaf ears, either. It was all too much for her to handle as her tears began to flow uncontrollably.

She turned around to look at him and noticed that he too was fighting for control over himself. His eyes sparkled with suppressed emotion. Rin walked up to him and smiled through her tears.

She spoke softly. She had his full attention now as he saw only her. The final moment had come. 

"I realize now, Sesshoumaru-sama that, in this life, we were not meant to be...   And so, I ask you, will you be with me in the next?" 

He knew what she was asking of him and that his was the only way for him to reach atonement. He had achieved what he had set out to do: produce an heir and secure the Western Lands. His obligation to his title had been fulfilled. He was now free to live for himself.

The words echoed in his head. "I ask you, will you be with me in the next?"

"...Yes."

Rin tried to regain control of herself. Finally, she saw before her the man that she had given her heart to...so long ago. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a smile and a nod of approval, telling her to continue. Rin let her blade sweep across and didn't open her eyes until she heard him crumble to the ground. 

"This life was not ours, Sesshoumaru-sama, but nothing can deny us the next."

Rin's lifeless body fell next to his, never losing the smile on her face...

*******************

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're here."

"We are leaving."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

THE END


End file.
